The applicant is involved in residential construction and the hanging of sheetrock with a screw gun. Like others he has worked with, he has found that holding a screw gun by its lower handle portion for extended periods is tiring for both his hands and his wrists. To alleviate the strain on a few over worked muscles he has held the screw gun in different positions in his hand. One position wherein the drill is held in longitudinal alignment with the arm alleviates wrist strain. With contoured cushions these alternative positions become much more viable. A cushion not only absorbs shock and vibration; but additionally, reshapes the drill handle to better fit a user's hand.
One problem with a cushioned handle is that it is not nearly as durable as the molded hard plastic handle of the drill.